The Lonesome New Years
by HisEmpress
Summary: This is a [Kuroko x Reader], Kuroko does not belong to me, and the reader belongs to Kuroko. The story/plot belongs to me. This is a one-shot.


_**A/N: I'm not sure if I'm going to write more Kuroko fanfics or not, because he's my number one anime husband, so I guess I'll be thinking about it~**_

_**[F/C]= Favorite color**_

_**[H/C]= Hair color**_

_**Sorry if I made Kuroko a little bit out of character because I think he'd be more kawaii this way**_

* * *

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _The grandfather clock was moving it's second hand, each second represented how much time you were wasting at the moment.

Christmas break is going to be over soon. And tomorrow is going to be New Years. Your parents and your older sister went to vacation without you because, well... You thought you were going to spend the entire break with your boyfriend. But...

You, were _wrong. _Here you are, lying on your bed with your skimpy [f/c] crop top and a random high waisted shorts to go along with it. There was a problem.

Why was Kuroko ignoring you? You and Kuroko have been dating for almost two years, you know practically **almost everything** about _him_. However, why was he ignoring you _now?_

Kuroko was not one to never falter when it comes to you. Ever since you guys started dating, everything changed, and everyone noticed, and was attentive to that especially. He started asking you if you were fine constantly, what you were up to, making sure you're not starving yourself, making sure you are **happy.** Kuroko became such a worrywart, everyone in the team started to become irritated once he changes to subject to you.

Thus, you were not happy now. But why. Why was he not answering your text messages? Why is he not answering your calls, your voicemails? Why was his friends ignoring you too? Did something happen?

You didn't want to stay this way forever. You needed to change this. You were lonely, your family was on vacation without you and you haven't interacted with a human for days. [A/N: Aww reader-chan is so lonely... :c] You wanted Kuroko, especially _now. _You upswinged from your mattress, and grabbed your phone in a violently way and texted.

* * *

To: Kuroko-kun

Text: Hey Kuroko, I'm lonely. I'm home alone and it's New Years tomorrow, we haven't even seen each other for the entire Christmas break, please accompany me? (╥_╥)

. . . . . _Sent!_

You gently put down your phone on your bed and laid back down. _Is he going to answer this text...? _Waiting for his reply patiently, you felt fatigued. Your eye-lids leisurely flutter, and closed.

* * *

_**~Time skip to 2 hours later~**_

You opened your eyes, blinking a little and awakening from your nap. Your eyesight was still a bit in blur, and your vision enhances after a few seconds. You notice a boy with light blue hair observing you with a stoic expression.

"**HOLY FUCKING SHIT KUROKO YOU SCARED ME!" **you shrieked.

"You called me to come here anyways."

"Wait wait, what time is it?" you yawned, scratching your head a bit.

"It's 10 P.M. now."

"Oh... OHH..." you started tearing up, remembering how Kuroko was ignoring you. You hopped off your bed and embraced Kuroko as he was sitting on your bean bag chair.

"Why... Why were you ignoring me?" your voice cracked, and knowing you were about tear up right in front of him. Kuroko didn't reply, but returned your embrace and listened to your bawling, and how you were so lonely, all by yourself, and at the same time was cradling you.

Kuroko pulled you away from the embrace, and took out a tiny box. He took out a promise ring, and you were surprised. He ignored your shocked face, and held your dainty hand, and inserted the ring inside your ring finger. He looked up at you, and gave you a small grin.

"Kuroko... I...-"

Kuroko pulled you towards him, so close that your foreheads were now touching each other. He closed his eyes, and you did too.

_The bluenette and the [h/c] adolescent's foreheads met together, they were so close that they could hear each other's exhales and inhales. The bluenette whispered five words._

_"I'm sorry, I love you." was what he said. The [h/c] girl shook her head and murmured softly._

_"No, it's my fault. I should not have misunderstood. I love you too."_

_They shared a warm, fervent and intimate kiss. They both felt sensual, but they could not go any further. As the night proceeds, the two adolescents embraced each other on the mattress._

* * *

_**~Time skip: Tomorrow, New Years day~**_

You woke up, seeing the bluenette asleep, with his chest arising up and down at a slow pace. You smiled, knowing all the loneliness you went through, was actually worth it, for this moment. Sighing happily of relief, you kissed his cheek, and whispered: _Thank you, and Happy New Years._


End file.
